Treasure In My Heart NaLu Fan Fiction
by stellardrops
Summary: - Not good on summary! Just read the story . -
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa mi'nna! Here's my first fan fiction which focus on my main OTP: NaLu~ So, if you're a Anti-NaLu, please I suggest you to don't read this because it will just break your heart .-. Anyways, this one is a crappy story that I saved on my laptop so I decided to post it here ( _thanks to my friend in RL for suggesting me this site_ !) _Soo_ , yeah~ please do leave a review if you like this first chapter ^.^ R&R!**

* * *

A happy beam curled on child Lisanna's lips, her crystal blue eyes bright. "Is that true, Yukino-nee?" She asked the older happily.

Yukino, the child celestial mage nodded, patting the young took-over mage fondly. "Yes, the celestials above have the power to grant one's wishes if you follow the practice of nine stars; where you would count nine stars every night and tell your wish/es in the ninth night; however, this is only valid for celestial mages like me."

Lisanna's lips pursed adorably. "B-but, I want my wish granted too! Can't you let me talk to them so I can persuade them to grant my wish? I'll do the counting too, of course!" She grumbled, pointing at the light blue haired girl's belt where various gold and silver keys hung.

Her eyes softened, her lips stretched in an apologetic smile. " _Gomen_ , Lisanna. You know that I cannot do something like that, right?" Yukino gazed fondly at her keys. "I've promised them that I wouldn't do anything against their wills and I'm pretty sure that they won't be pleased if they learned that I've summon them so that you can persuade them to grant your wish."

The younger sighed, gazing up at the beautiful constellations that decorates and lightens up the endless, dark sky. "I guess I just have to do something on my own to achieve my dream, eh?" She mumbled with an emotion-filled smile.

The chocolate eye mage nodded, smiling as she looked up, gazing at the star-filled sky fondly. "You still haven't given up on your dream to become a professional dancer?"

The took-over mage's clear, blue eyes brightened; a small tint of blush tinting her cheeks that show her immense delight. " _Hai_ , I'd never give up on it! Oh and, Yukino-nee! I got Mira-nee and Elfman's-nii's permission to travel to another city with them to pursue my dream! Isn't that great?"

Yukino nodded with a congratulating smile. "That's great, what about Natsu though?"

The white haired girl's face fell, tucking her knees in her arms with a deep frown. "Well, Natsu wouldn't just agree however I say that I'll be back...soon," she let out a sigh at the confused brow the other girl sent her. "... As much as I don't want to do it..." she pouted, face grim. "I'll be leaving without Natsu's permission."

The other girl didn't reply. Lisanna is – without a doubt – her closest friend in the guild she had recently joined: Fairy Tail. But even is she is, she cannot deny the fact that she is beginning to dislike her due to the fact of her leaving Natsu, her child sweetheart without gaining his consent of travelling to another city to hone her talent in dancing.

"Changing the topic, what're you wishing for, Yukino-nee?" Lisanna asked the stellar mage, a smile crooked on her lips.

"... What am I wishing?"

Child Lisanna shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, you are a celestial mage, right? You must be wishing for something!"

The light blue haired girl's cheeks flushed, her chocolate eyes shining brightly as she gazed at the loving sky, her lips slightly trembling.

"My wish is..." Watching the beautiful constellations twinkle above her, a smile slowly stretched on her lips.

"...I want to meet her, the princess of stars."

The day of the departure of the Strauss siblings came and everyone from the guild with the exception of Natsu and Happy who has no knowledge about the said departure waved their goodbye as Lisanna and Mirajane rode the modern carriage Elfman is driving.

"Goodbye, everyone! I'll surely miss all of you!" Lisanna Strauss waved her guild mates farewell while Mirajane Strauss only glanced at the crowd with a scowl. [AN **:** Guys, its **CHILD** Mira!]

The carriage rode off with the members of Fairy Tail eyeing it with gentle, encouraging smiles.

Hours after the carriage had left the city of Magnolia, the guild Fairy Tail had returned to its usual behavior. Loud boisterous laughter and clanging of alcohol mugs can be heard from the inside when Natsu Dragneel, kicked the door open with his exceed, Happy tailing behind him.

"Lisanna! Where is Lisanna Strauss?!" He asked right after the door opened in his usual, loud, energetic voice with a wide, stunning grin.

"Aye, where's Lisanna?" His exceed chirped.

The guild turned silent; almost everyone from the guild turned several shades pale, their eyes avoiding any eye contact with the clueless boy.

"Oi, why did you all turn white?" he asked, his voice toning down a little. "...And, where's Lisanna? I've been finding her all day."

No one dared to speak which surged the annoyance in the young dragon slayer's veins.

"Why are you guys not answering me?!" he snapped. "Where's Lisanna?!" he once again asked, his onyx eyes clouded with fury as he strive to look for the took-over mage.

"It seems like Lisanna had left you without telling you properly, son."

The guild turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Makarov Dreyar, his expression blank.

"Left... What do you mean, gramps?!" He demanded; his voice breaking as he already has an idea on what the old midget is talking about.

Makarov sighed, pity crossing his emotionless one. "Lisanna Strauss traveled to city of Gregoria to improve and show her talent on dancing with her siblings as her guardian."

Natsu felt a pale of cold water being splashed to himself, knowing that every word the old man told him is true; Lisanna had told him that himself, only that he is very stubborn to the point that he had shouted her, grumbling on how she should not leave the city of Magnolia.

With his fists clenched, both lips and eyes trembling, he ran out of the guild feeling his heart rising to his throat.

"Natsu!" Happy, the blue furred cat was about to run after the dragon slayer when a tap in his shoulder stopped him.

It was Makarov's.

Happy felt grieved as he glanced at everyone's faces whose expressions are strangely similar...

... All of them have the expression of pain and guilt.

Wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks, Natsu bit his lip. Boys do _not_ cry.

The sun set down and Natsu couldn't help but swoon at the sight of the dark sky finally taking over the once clear one together with the breathtaking constellations. A fragment of memory jogged down his mind, creating a thin line of frown on his lips.

 _"Yukino-nee told me that when you count nine stars every night and tell your wishes at the ninth day, your wish will be granted by the powerful celestials! They only work on celestial mages, though," Lisanna giggled but Natsu didn't miss the bitterness laced on her hearty laugh._

He shook his head; a determined expression dawn on his sweet, young face. He looked up at the numerous constellations and with one sharp breath; he counted nine stars with the hope of his wish coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy poked his head to the window of his and Natsu's house; a worried expression dawned on his face as he stares at the dragonslayer desperately counting stars in the almost starless night sky determindedly.

He shook his head in disbelief. Twelve years had passed since the Strauss siblings had left Magnolia and since then, Natsu Dragneel has devoted himslf to _nine stars._

Happy sighed disappointedly when Natsu mumbled something under his breath. _It's probably his wish,_ The exceed thought as he sat down on the living room's couch, worry evident on his glum face.

Yukino Aguria had explained to him that the practice of _nine stars_ is only for celestial mages. She had also explained that if a celestial mage's wish isn't granted by the celestials after he or she had completed the process, it must mean that the request would cause him or her harm in the near future.

He had tried to convince the pink haired dragonslayer by asking Yukino to help him, but sadly for them, the fire breathing mage is stubborn enough to listen to their plea. Oh, how he wishes that his partner would stop his idiocy already!

"Happy, gramps is holding a buffet in the guild; we should go already before the food's gone!" Natsu invited, poking his head from the opened window of their house.

The said exceed chuckled, exiting the house using his tiny wings through the window. " _Aye_! I'm going to eat lots and lots of fish!" He declared.

"Alright! Let's have a race, Happy! The winner will get a big scoop of ice cream!" The pinkette shouted as he ran his way to Fairy Tail with a wide stunning grin.

"Hey, no fair, Nat-zu!" Happy barked, tailing the dragonslayer using his tiny wings sprouted at his back.

\- - -

 _'Please reunite me with Lisanna once again.'_

"Loke –" A woman with long blonde hair trailed off with her words as a voice, clearly not froma s celestial mage rang to her ears vividly.

Loke or Leo, a tall, orange haired man, wearing a formal tuxedo appeared in a blinding, flash of celestial light. "Did you callme, princess Lucy-sama?"

"Loke, this voice..." She looked at him with a pair of curious, chocolate orbs. "The voice...it's not from a stellar mage..."

The spirit sighed exasperatedly as he gazed at a very larg lacrima where the celestial mages who performs the _nine stars,_ plus Natsu Dragneel can be seen, doing their daily activities.

"Yes, prncess; the voice definitely did not came from a stellar," he shook his head in disbelief, sympathy crossing his shaded eyes as he pouinted at the spot where Natsu and his exceed, Happy can be seen, eating their hearts out with thefood served right on their spot while laughing contently. "Thevoice came from a dragonslayer from the guild called Fairy Tail; he's been doing the practice for straight twelve years determinedly."

The princes gasped in surprise, mixed with emotions evident on her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "B-But, doesn't he know that _nine stars_ is only for celestial mages?"

The lion-spirit shrugged , pity washing all over his senses. "According to Yukino, the stellar mage who owns my key, the boy dreams to reunite with his foster father, Igneel up until now; butprobably because he's in-love with this girl named Lisanna he's been wishing to reunite with, h's willing to look like an idiot to everyone's eyes by resorting _nine stars_ just so he could meet her again."

Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial princess frowned. "This boy..." She touched the spot where a man in his 17's spars with a guy only wore red boxers is being showed. When she removed her grasp, the lacrima cleared and suddenly, the pinkette is howed full-screen in the large, magic circle. "He must be experiencing a lot of pain... Being left by his father and the girl he is in-love with..."

The stellar key did not reply, he only bowed his head down as a sign of farewell. _The princess needs an alone time for herself_ , he thought as he disappeared through the blinding celestial light.

Lucy Heartfilia smiled lovingly at the lacrima, the emotion of fondness staring to build up at her bright, chocolate eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, your wish had been heard...loud an clear by the stellar princess, Lucy Heartfilia," she mumbled knowingly, smiling determinedly. "You had done enough..."

\- - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! So yeah... I got nothin to say rn, aha...just don't forget to drop a review and also leave a follow ~ R &R!**

\- - -

Natsu kicked open the double-doors of their guild: Fairy Tail. His brows furrowed when no one turned their head around and greet him like how his guild mates usually does when he enters the guild. Confused, he traveled his sight all-over the room and saw everyone from the guild crowding in a corner, chatting about pointless things he didn't bother to understand.

"Happy, what's up with the commotion there?" Natsu asked the floating cat who shrugged.

"We should take a look, Nat-zu!" Happy interjected as he flies towards the crowding members with his partner, Natsu Dragneel tailing behind him.

"Oi, Salamnder is finally here!" Cana, the drunken brunette yelled, raising the barrel of alcohol she's been drinking all day with such slurry eyes, her cheeks flushed in deep crimson.

Everyone turned to the dragon slayer and with such delighted expression; they immediately stepped aside so that the persons inside the horde would be able to meet the gaze of the surprised pinkette who has his mouth slightly parted, as if fumbling for words.

It's Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss along with her older siblings: Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss.

"Oh, it's Natsu-kun!" Mirajane waved cheekily at the pinkette who immdeiately freaked out.

Pointing an accusing finger at the S-Class mage, he gaped. "Y-yo're not going to tell me that you're Mirajane Strauss, right?" He studied the woman from head to toe. "Impossible! You're definitely not Mira!"

The white haired woman is wearing a maroon, sleeveless, ankle-length dress with a pleaded skirt. It's chest is adorned with a big ribbon in the color of light pink and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline; acting as straps and circles around the waist. She also wears red pumps which complement the small, chained necklace with blue, oval gem attache to it and the bracelet made of white, small flowers circling her right wrist. In addition to do this, the woman's hair is flowing freely at her back; the ends of her hair curled slightly, her bangs tied into an upwards ponytail.

Lisanna Strauss chuckled while her older sister shrugged, an amused smile stretched to her lips. "Now, don't get _too_ freak out with Mira-nee's transformation, Natsu!" She smiled like she didn't left him intentionally for twelve years. "Mira-nee had changed her attitude ever since she was rejected as a rock star and now, she is a _very_ successful model!"

Lisanna's white hair is now longer way back then when she was five. Her bangs also grew a little wild which framed her face better than before. She wears a small, tight, strapless black tube which slightly shows her stomach and red shorts. Totally what dancers from another city would dress like.

Natsu clenched his jaw, feeling his heart rise to his throat dramatically. How in the world can she act so normal around him when she just left him without saying goodbye properly?! And for twelve _years_...she didn't even contact him once to apologize...to say that she still loves him.

 _He doesn't even know if they're already over._

"Yes, changing attitude is a man!" Elfman yelled. His once tame hair is now wildly free, making him look hot and look like a...man. He wears an unbuttoned green polo which shows his toned abs and red shorts that reaches until his toes.

Natsu covered his expression with his long, pink locks when his vision started to blur, his legs starting to act wobbly. With a sharp breath, he mumbled: "... Happy, let's go," everyone gasped in shock as they watched the mage walk away, his fists clenched while the blue exceed tailed him with a worried expression, mumbling his name in a _very_ concerned way.

A thin line of frown curved on Lisanna's small luscious lips as she watched her _lover_ and the cat's retreating back.

\- - -

 **"Did I...made a wrong decision?" Lucy Heartfilia asked herself sadly, her lips pursed into an awkward frowned.**

 **She is currently staring at her lacrima, her hands placed grimly at its mirror as if disappointed. The mirror shows an image of a familiar pinkette quietly sitting on the damp grass as he watches the afternoon sky is already taking-over.**

 ** _"Now, should I still count stars?"_ He asked himself aloud, stretching out his arm as if trying to reach something. Subconsciously, the stellar princess connected her hands to his with the lacrima as its only boundary.**

 **Realizing what she had done, she immediately disconnected her hands to his, embarrassment creeping to her neck. She is starting to grow fonder to the guy. Gnawing her lips, she closed her eyes, humiliated at her unexpected action. It's really weird how you can found someone special to you when they themselves don't even know you.**

 **The blonde once again fixed her vision to the lacrima and saw the once gloomy pinkette is now grinning wildly as his exceed who called him to eat their supper seconds ago. Before he rushed off to their house though, he looked up at the sky, to the center of the sky where she currently is, residing at the brightest star which lives up the title: _princess of the stars_. He grinned at the princess's way, mumbling a silent _thank you_ as he rushed off to their dining area.**

 **Her cheeks flushed a deep color of red; her lips trembling as it slowly form a delighted smile. Her chest hammered painfully at her rib cage, her stomach acting loose and weird, as if butterflies came contact with it.**

 **She could only smile fondly as she watch the dragon slayer eat his heart out with his exceed.**

 **\- - -**

 **"Nat-zuu. . .This person is...?" Happy gulped, peering at the figure lying on their rather messy living room.**

 **The figure has a curvaceous, slender body, a feminine face and blonde locks. Natsu stole a glance from his exceed, his heart thumping faster as if he had found something he had lost for _so_ long.**

 **"...I dunno, Happy...I thought she's a friend of yours," Natsu scratched the back of his head, ignoring the absurd pacing of his heart. The figure is wearing a barely suited cloak, revealing her identity to them.**

 **Who is this woman?  
\- - -**


End file.
